


Serena's Crimson Aura Harem.

by Septentrion_Euchoreutes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septentrion_Euchoreutes/pseuds/Septentrion_Euchoreutes
Summary: Serena builds a Harem.





	

**This happens long after the Kalos arc. Everyone’s an adult.**

 

It was two days since I last slept. The first night was annoying as any sleepless night is, but the second night in a row was worrying.

Clemont’s and Ash’s dirty clothe lie in the basket and I couldn’t help but imagine the scene inside the hotel room’s luxurious showers. Ash would be fully naked with soapy water, maybe talking about me because Clemont brought up the subject of women. Ash wouldn’t bring up the subject enough. Even after imagining the boys being unrealistically playful in such a setting, personality traits are still getting in the way. I facepalmed myself. I am so pathetic.

The sound of running water turned off. It wasn’t uncommon for a girl to have random thoughts like these, but I kept thinking about willing these events into existence. My feet froze; though the laundry arrived on time, I hid it under the bed. It was foolish. Why did I committed myself to this? I have yet to think of non-stupid scenario of what to actually do. 

My friend Clemont marched out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him, as did Ash soon afterwards. That sight made the day worthwhile on it’s own. 

“Serena, have the clothes not arrived?” Ash asked. 

“Sorry. I don’t know what taking them so long,” I lied, hoping my face was at its normal hue.

“Well, I’ll just go get the staff.” Clemont said. “Given how much they normally charge, an angry customer with a towel wouldn’t be something they can just ignore.”

As Clemont he reached for the doorknob, I yelled “no!” I reached out in the door’s direction and Clemont let go quickly. He didn’t look back at me, however. He was looking at the door knob. It was glowing orange from a sudden increase in temperature. 

“What in the name of Newton is this madness?” he said.

“Sorry, I did that!” I said.

Clemont and Ash looked back at me and I realized it was a ridiculous thing to say, but it seemed like the right thing to say.

“I think, I think I willed that to happen.” I said. “I haven’t slept in over 60 hours, and I just think I want things to happen.”

Ash as Clemont looked at each other. Ash spoke first. “You’re the science guy!”

“What do you want me to do? Is it repeatable?” said the engineer.

“Let me try,” I said taking his word literally. I reached out towards the glowing doorknob and made it go red.

Clemont looked back and forth between me and the heated door, forgetting his near nudity.

“So…” Ash said in a questioning tone.

“Meh, looks like superpowers to me. I would like to confirm there’s no device on the other side of door, but Serena wouldn’t lie like this.”

I looked away. “Actually, I hid your clothes.” I felt guilty, but… I did make something happen so… “But I wanted to…”

I looked at the boys. Ash was my crush, and Clemont was my friend, but clearly put his muscle into making his machines. They were both more than just boys. If I could make this thing happen…

“I want to share something with you,” I said trailing my fingers around my skirt. I was 80% sure I didn’t show them my intricate underwear, but they were fixated on my lower body. “I haven’t even showed you my entire outfit.” I directed my finger more suddenly across that path and I felt wind across my private regions. Ash dropped to his knees shaking and

-his hair changed color? Only a small portion changed to blue. I put the rational part of my mind away. Mysteries can wait.

**Name: Ash Ketchum**

**Aura link: Crimson**

**Arua bloodline: 55th generation - Sky**

**Totem pokemon: Frogadier**

**Domination-submission level: 78%**

I pulled down my skirt and Clemont seemed hypnotized, but nothing supernatural yet. Ash seemed ready to pounce, but had enough of himself to hold back.

“Does your bra match?” he said looking at my chess. Not just my chess, he wanted to see boobies. I did not intend to disappoint. I took off my shirt feeling. I did it in a way that had a bit of an uncomfortable jiggle. He did not turn his eyes off them as a reach behind my back. Off my bra went and that answered his real question.

Clemont dropped to a knee and quivered.

**Name: Clemont Meyer**

**Aura link: Crimson**

**Arua bloodline: 121st generation - Emerald**

**Totem pokemon: Mareep**

**Domination-submission level: 59%**

Clemont’s appearance didn’t magically change, but there was no questioning the influence I had.

“Stand!” I said.

The both stood. Ash’s towel dropped inadvertently. A rare redness came across his face. “Is this what you want?” I looked at his erect penis.

“Yeah. I gotten a bit greedy recently, but I always wanted you.” Serena said.

Ash turned to Clement. Clemont nodded.

I pull off Clemont’s towel. He was too still erect. I squeeze my legs together as my panties got wet. “Top, bottom” I announced pointing to Clemont and Ash respectively.

The boy walked to me and picked me up and carried me to the bed two meters away.Clement went to my face with his about to take my first kiss, but then Ash licked my women’s parts through the fabric of my panties. I savored my sucked on cliterous as the bespeckled man kissed me. It took a while before our tongues got onto some chemistry, but fortunately, Ash eating me out pleasure me without skill. When the kissing got good, Clemont took that as a sign to take my left boob into his left hand. His thumb circled my nipple.

“I think it’s time,” Ash said. “She’s changing down here.” He pulled my panties down. Clemont climb on my torso by the time Ash got my panties off. My legs were wide open. Ash was about to take my virginity. It everything I want. I pressed my breast together on Clemont dick as Ash’s dick met light resistance.

PAIN

I forget about that part, but now he was inside me. I have giving that part to him and there was nothing more I could do to pleasure but to let him continue. I decided to lend Clemont full controll of my breast so he could titty fuck me to his heart’s content. I closed my eyes and spread out my arms. I was reaching that my point. Ash rest his pulsing dick as he came inside me. I came around ash and clemont dick did the same thing before his liquid landed near my neck.

Soon afterward, the boys were lying besides me on the bed. I don’t know if reality snapped back to them and that they were horrified. Ash was still changed in that the blue streak in his raven hair was still there.

“Ash, are you okay, Ash?” I asked.

“Serena, think I’m better than okay,” Ash replied.

“Clemont?”

His response took longer. “I would like to try something different next time.”

That was a good sign. I smiled. “Oh. That’s okay with me.”

“And we’re still friends?” Clemont said.

I pulled the boys closer to me and grabbed their now flaccid dicks. “I don’t see why not.”

Everything went dark. My insomnia had ended.  



End file.
